The Best Christmas EVER!
It's Christmas Eve, and Phineas and Ferb plan to make it However, using LOVEMUFFIN, Dr. Doomes Dai takes over the Tri-State Area and enslaves his new minions, ending Christmas forever. Can the kids stop the evil scientist before it's too late, or will Christmas never come again? Summary Act 1: Christmas Clubhouse It opens up to Phineas singing Christmas Break, sitting in bed. As he finishes, he throws his pillow at Ferb to wake him up and reminds him that they were planning on building a Christmas Clubhouse and put their giant Christmas Tree in it to put presents under, and the rollercoaster cars in for seating needs. Phineas and Ferb then jump out of bed and Phineas grabs Perry off the foot of his bed, telling him it's time to get ready. Phineas presses the doorknob of the closet and a robotic hand with some clothes reaches out and places them on Phineas, then pulls his PJs out from under them. Ferb bounces on his bed a couple of times until he jumps through the ceiling, then comes back down wearing his normal clothes. Phineas then slides Perry under the bed and Perry slides out the other side sparkling clean (literally). Phineas remarks that he enjoys getting ready since they built the machines to help them. Ferb slides down the railing, followed by Phineas (who is holding Perry). Phineas lands on top of Ferb and Perry lands on top of Phineas. Ferb grabs Perry and all three of them walk to the breakfast table, where Candace is eating cereal, very bored. Phineas wishes Candace a merry Christmas and she remarks that today there's nothing merry, then goes back to eating. Ferb sets Perry by his food bowl, then presses a button on the wall which causes a robotic arm holding the food bag and another holding a water bottle to come down, then pour the objects into Perry's bowls. Perry begins eating as Phineas and Ferb pour their cereal. Linda then comes out of the kitchen with orange juice for Phineas and Ferb and some soda for Candace. Phineas and Ferb take a couple of bites of cereal, then drink all of their orange juice in one sip and jump out of their chairs and head to the door. Linda stops them and asks them where they're going, and Phineas replies outside. Linda tells them to finish their cereal and the boys sigh and walk back to their chairs. It goes to the LOVEMUFFIN building from A Merry Perry Christmas, where a beat up LOVEMUFFIN is sitting. Some are in bandages and casts, some have black eyes and so forth. Doomes rolls up in a wheel chair with a broken arm, leg and black eye and says that he realizes that last time was not much of a success, but that they need to try to take over the Tri-State Area again. There is booing and tomatoes are thrown at Doomes, sending him into singing An Evil Christmas Morn. When he finishes, most of LOVEMUFFIN is prepared to try again, though Doofenshmirtz votes against it, saying that if the OWCA learns about it they can easily defeat them. Doomes replies that he'll "handle" the OWCA and Doofenshmirtz agrees. Back with the boys, Phineas and Ferb run outside to see Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Pedro and Anna already waiting on them. Buford asks impatiently what took so long and Phineas replies that they had to finish breakfast. Isabella asks "Whatcha doin' today?" and Phineas asks Ferb to take out the blueprints for the clubhouse and explains. Anna says they should start building, to which Pedro embarassedly agrees. Quirky Worky Song plays as it shows the kids working on the building, Pedro accidently hammering his hand once due to seeing Anna walk past and wave. Ferb accidently falls through the roof on top of Buford due to it not being secured, which Phineas was in the middle of taking care of. This causes a scratching record to stop the song. The roof then completely collapses, causing Phineas' ladder to fall. It almost lands on Pedro, who is drilling, who runs and his drill drills a hole in the wall, causing it to collapse on Baljeet, who accidently releases his hammer mid-swing, causing it to hit a window which sends glass flying into the door and knocking it open too far and hitting the front wall. The clubhouse then completely collapses. Phineas notes that that was not successful, to which the others agree. Phineas then asks about Perry and it goes to the OWCA, where Perry enters and sees that nothing's on the screen but static. He then leaves and enters the main building to find it empty, too. Perry searches the entire building until he finds Carl hiding in the closet with the robot Flynn-Fletchers from I Was A Middle-Aged Robot. Carl is at first scared but sees that it's just him and explains that LOVEMUFFIN attacked and kidnapped Major Monogram and the Agents. Carl then asks Perry if he has any ideas and Perry points at the robots. Carl understands and climbs into the Laurence. Perry climbs into the Phineas and they turn them on. Carl, using the Laurence's voice, tells Perry they need to get to LOVEMUFFIN's building. Perry/Phineas nods and the two use their rocket boots. Meanwhile, with the kids, they finish off the clubhouse and Phineas sighs with relief, noting that that was harder then usual. The kids then look at the giant tree and the rollercoaster cars and Baljeet asks how they're supposed to get them in. They just stare and Phineas decides they need to carefully remove one of the walls. Candace then sees them outside and says that it might be a good day after all. Candace gets Linda but just as Linda gets there the clubhouse collapses and there is too much dust for Linda to see anything. Linda says that it must be windy out there and goes back to fixing lunch. Candace groans and continues watching the kids. The dust clears and reveals that the entire clubhouse collapsed on the kids, who one-by-one stick their heads out. Phineas says that they need to start building again and the others agree. It then shows to be continued as Act 1 finishes. Category:Fanon Works